Drunken Confessions
by MoustacheMafiaMember
Summary: What happens when you and France decide to get drunk together? Enjoy! *Brofist*


"Greenland? Yo, dude, wake up!" America yelled in my ear, opening the curtains. I opened my eyes a smidgen, glaring at the over-excited country. He pulled the covers from over me and blushed at the sight. I was wearing a nightie, a rare occurrence. What? I had nothing else left. Plus, I didn't trust America not to force me into a nightie again anyways. He did the last time, because he'd had a huge birthday party and some of them were sleeping. So, naturally, he had wanted to show me off. Jeez, what did he think you were, some sorta prized pig?

"Stop perving, or you'll turn into France!" I teased gently. He smiled broadly at me, offering me a hand. I regarded it strangely.

"Let me help you up!" America grinned as I took his hand, lifting me to my feet with ease. He twirled me once before releasing my hand.

"Just practising for England, are we?" I asked cheekily, earning a light pink blush from my brother.

"Like, dudette, I'm totally _not _into him!" America protested. I nodded slowly, giving him _the look_…the look that told him I knew he was lying. I wandered out of the room, aiming for the bathroom. America's house was _huge._ I walked past America's room, seeing the door ajar.

I stood outside the door, mystified.

_Who the hell is in there? _I wondered. _America never leaves his door open._

I stared into the room and saw a man walk out, rubbing his eyes.

"America, love. Make me some tea." He muttered, kissing me on the lips. I pushed him back, my hand making a loud crack when it connected with his face.

"Arthur Kirkland! Get in that room and let Alfred fuck you again!" I commanded. He nodded, holding his face. I laughed, turning around and meeting America's bright blue eyes.

"I'll be down in half an hour!" He smiled broadly, an odd twinkle coming into his eyes. I rolled my eyes and wandered downstairs.

I walked into one of the downstairs bathrooms, brushing my tangled hair. I brushed it repeatedly, shaping it with a hair brush as I went. I stared into the mirror, sighing. I glowered at my brown eyes, always thinking they were dull and unsuited to my hair colour.

I cast a look down at myself, realising I really needed to get dressed.

"Oh, Alfred!" I heard; a British voice. I put my hands over my ears, trying to block out the painful reminder of my failing love life. I practically ran to my walk in wardrobe, eager to block out the sounds of… pleasure?

I looked at all of my clothes and noticed something- America had gotten rid of _all _of my jeans. That meant…

I gulped.

A dress?

Oh god.

I looked at the various dresses, playing with my hair, running the wavy locks through my fingers in thought.

I had two choices: Ring Poland…or ring France. I blushed furiously at the last thought, picturing him holding my hand gently, guiding my arm in the direction of the perfect dress. I sighed again, but this time, it was a sigh over the one you…loved?

Yeah, i'm convinced it was love. Ever since he saved me from Russia trying to convince me to become one with him, I had become entranced by his naughty baby blue eyes. His flirtatious personality drew me in further, especially as I know that was only a small part of his personality.

"Ah, mon amour! The light brings out the beautiful sparkles in your eyes!" I turned around to be face to face with France, a rose poised in front of him. I blushed lightly.

"F-France!" I blushed, holding my hand near my mouth in shock. I blushed harder when I realised I only had a nightie on. France seemed to take it in his stride.

"Ah, amour, s'il vous plait, tell me your name?" France looked me directly in my eyes. I smiled through my hand.

"Mizuki." I blushed lightly. France smirked and placed his hands on my hips, threatening to stray lower.

"My name, ma chéri (y/n), is Francis…" He turned my body around, making me look at the dresses. He put his head close to my ear, pointing at a Lolita-esque dress.

"That one, Greenland. It's green, like your country." France whispered in me ear, his hot breath making my ear tingle. He nipped it slightly, causing me to jump away, surprised.

"Francis… please wait over there." I gestured to my bed.

"But of course. I shall wait for you right…here." He said the last part seductively, stroking my bed sensually. The light from the window fell on his golden blond hair beautifully, mesmerising me. Then, I caught myself, and began to change into the dress. I cast a look at my reflection in the full length mirror, and decided I was better going makeup free. In reality, I didn't want to. I feel it's better to impress your… amour if you went au naturale!

I opened the double doors of my walk in wardrobe, spotting France on my bed. He was surrounded by rose petals. From my plants.

"Elle m'aime, elle m'aime pas." He muttered to himself, "Non, elle doit m'aimer."

I smiled at him, curtseying in the dress. His eyes went wide.

"(Y/n)! You look so…how do I put this? Magnifique!" France exclaimed. He took my hand, twirling me then dipping me.

"It is too much to ask the pretty girl for a kiss, non?" France whispered, his face inches from mine. Suddenly, America burst into the room, his face flushed.

"Yo, dudes! We totally have to go now for the conference!" America laughed. "Just continue, I don't mind!" He winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude! You look totally mega awesome in that dress! You're so hot that if you weren't my sister I'd totally tap that!" America blurted. I blushed a dark crimson.

"I would tap that anyways. Onhonhonhon!" France chuckled, earning a glare from America.

"Let's just… go!" I gritted my teeth and stomped out of the room.

After the conference

"Ah, ma chéri, you must come to the party at Prussia's with me!" France cupped my cheeks with his hands. "S'il vous plait?"

I couldn't resist.

During the whole journey, France continually warned me about Prussia and Germany when they're drunk. Something like Germancest. I couldn't quite recall, as I was too busy trying to stay alive. The bus driver decided it would be a good idea to shock the occupants to death.

We finally got to Prussia's house and I breathed a sigh of relief. I was going to get drunk! Why? Well, it's the best way to confess to someone!

I pu t the shot glass down.

"You know, Spain, you're so sexy… But your nothing on my France." I slurred drunkenly.

"Ah, chica, you should really stop drinking or you'll end up like…Germany." Spain shuddered, looking at the passed out, doodled on German in the corner.

"Schiesse! Mein frau should keep drinking! She is very funny unt she iz a laugh, unlike zome people!" Prussia yelled, falling off his chair.

"No! I'm France's 'frau' not yours! Suck my dick!" I yelled back at him. Prussia just laughed, rolling on the floor at the same time. France walked over, giving me a funny look.

"Ah! Francis! You sexy mother-" I was cut off with lips meeting mine. The lips were soft, and obviously highly skilled. Yet, strangely, I had no idea who it was.

"My friends, I'll take her home. She's too… drunk." Francis sighed, taking my hand. "Spain, may I borrow your car?"

Spain nodded, ordering a vodka and coke. I smiled drunkenly at Prussia who was still on the floor.

France led me outside of the pub, named the drunken clam (Oh, yeah, Family guy reference!) and pushed me into a car.

"Mmm take me to Narnia!" I commanded, my vision becoming blurry. France leaned down, kissing me lightly.

"I love you!" I blurted out, blushing. France smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You are drunk, chéri. Don't lie to me, it hurts me." France's voice trailed off, sadness in his bright blue eyes.

"Non! France…" I licked my lips. "Je ne vous aime vraiment. Je ne suis même pas ivre! J'ai appris le français juste pour vous dire… que je t'aime!"

France looked at me shocked, my confession replaying over and over in his head. I stepped out of the car and stood on my tiptoes, lightly placing my lips on his. I recognised the feel of these lips, and realised that it was indeed Francis who had kissed me before.

My lips moved with his, all of the passion, lust and desperation in that kiss.

"My house?" I asked, teasingly.

"Oui." He responded. I grinned as he captured my lips in the perfect kiss.

"Oh, Francis…" I whispered against his chest. He smiled perversely again.

"Onhonhonhon, (y/n), you will be screaming that all night…" He chuckled again. I kissed him, mainly to shut him up. He grinned, pawing at my chest laughing in his perverted manner.

"If you continue, you're not getting _anything._" I threatened. France stopped instantly, his face going bright red.

"Mon cher, s'il vous plait…" He begged. I smirked, pushing him into the bar's toilets.

"I can't wait until we get home." I whispered lustily in his ear. I pushed him onto the wall, kissing him forcefully, removing his shirt.

"But my clothes with get dirty!" Francis whined.

"Oh France," I purred, stroking his member, "Are you sure you want to stop?"

"Non." He answered, trying hard not to moan. I threw his shirt on the floor, alongside yours, and pulled his pants down with my teeth. He gasped when I accidentally bumped his arousal, trying not to let his lust overcome him. He gritted his teeth as I stood back up, kissing him on the lips.

He let his hands trail down my body, feeling every inch he could, whilst kissing my neck softly. Then, he began to get a little more rough, biting and sucking the tender skin of my neck.

"A-ah." I squeaked, when he removed your pants and bra. He laughed, in that odd way of his, and continued, making his way down your body. You removed his boxers slowly, kissing him on the lips all the while.

I was enjoying the taste of wine, on his lips. I was a bit tipsy, though, so I almost fell over, much to my chagrin. However, France flipped me around so that you were facing the wall, your vital regions facings France. And also so I was balanced better... the important things in life.

"Onhonhonhon, I'm going to enjoy punishing you like ze naughty girl you are!" He chortled.

"Mmn… please do, Master." I whispered, as I felt a bit of pressure near your entrance

Yes! I'm in for a fun night!

The next morning

I woke up, noticing someone else's body heat next to mine... a rare occurance. I moved the covers, checking it wasn't America… _again._ I really didn't wanna go there again. I closely inspected the figure noticing three things. 1) he was naked. 2) It was France. 3) I'm not in the bar.

"FRANCIS BONNEFOY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING NAKED IN MY BED?!" I screamed at him, blushing. He jumped, regarding me sleepily.

"Hmm? Amour, do you not remember yesterday?" He teased. I shook my head angrily.

"Well, we didn't do... much. Just casual sex in the toilets onhonhon! I just like to sleep naked. It is better that way, non?" He asked. I glared at him, pushing him onto the floor. "Oh, mon amour, I will make you _pay _for that, onhonhonhon!"

**Words:**

Chéri- darling

Mon amour- my love

Amour- love

Elle m'aime, elle m'aime pas- She loves me, she loves me not

Non, elle doit m'aimer- no, she must love me

Maqnifique- gorgeous, magnificent

S'il vous plait- please.

Je ne vous aime vraiment. Je ne suis même pas ivre! J'ai appris le français juste pour vous dire… que je t'aime!- I truly love you. I'm not even drunk! I learnt French just to tell you… that I love you!


End file.
